Love at first bite
by CupidBomb
Summary: C.A. Cupid have just transferred to Monster High on her very first assignment. As the days go by, she is getting pretty good at pairing up monsters with their creepmates, but what happens when a certain vampire have his fangs locked on this angle? Will she fall for tricks? Will this angle dance with this vampire and find love? You'll just have to watch and see how the story unfolds
1. Chapter 1

㈏2 **This story belongs to CupidBomb, but the characters in my story do not. Please enjoy! **㈏2

* * *

"Chariclo Arganthone, come with me."

Cupid's shoulder began to be become tense. Whenever her father, Eros, would speak in that tone it was either he was conducting business or if one of his kids were in trouble.

"Yes, daddy." Cupid answered. She got up from the table and followed her father down the hall to his Viewing Room, which is rare because he almost never let the children inside.

"Chariclo is in trouble. Chariclo is in trouble." Amora, Cupid's little sister, giggled.

She bit her lip. _How can I be in trouble?_ She thought. Cupid placed a hand to her chin and thought back to see if she did anything that would cause her to get a scolding.

The sound of the door creaking broke her thought bubble.

"Have a seat." Eros told her.

Inside the Viewing Room, there are eight huge screens mounted on the wall on the other side of the room. On those screens, it showed normie couples and every few seconds, the screens would flash and show a different couple. The show itself was white with only a few spots of pink and black. If Cupid's mother had her way, the whole room would be covered in pink hearts and arrows. Down in front, there was a large plush heart-shaped chair, which was in front of a globe. And next to the chair was a medium sized one, which is where Cupid was sitting.

"Am I in trouble, daddy?" Cupid asked. She looked at her father who was sitting next to her.

"Trouble? Gods no!" Eros responded. He turned his head to her and gave her a smile. The kind of smile that made his blue eyes smile themselves.

"Chariclo, look at the globe and tell me what you see."

Cupid did as she was told and saw that the globe was littered with heart-shaped pins.

"It's covered in pins." She told him.

"Correct. And what do you think those pins represent?"

"Your love connections you made with the normies."

"Correct again." Eros said. He placed one hand over his daughter's. "And the reason I'm showing you all of this is because you are about to make your own love connections. Hopefully more than me."

Cupid's aqua eye widen. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was her father finally giving her an assignment?

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She asked slowly.

Eros unfolded a piece of paper which stated, in his hand writing, that he was giving her first assignment. At the bottom was his official seal.

Cupid let out a squeal as she through her arms around her father's neck. "Oh, thank you, daddy! I promise I won't fail you. When do I get to go to the human world with you?"

Eros broke the embrace and faced his daughter. "You are not coming with me to the human world. You are going somewhere completely different."

Hurt filled her eyes. "I'm not? If it's not the human world, then where am I going?"

"A place called Monster High. A high school for the children of legendary monsters."

"Monster High?" Cupid was puzzled. "But I'm not—"

"Chariclo," Eros cut her off. "When I found you on our doorstep, I thought someone dropped you off at the wrong temple. And you were quiet puzzling. You wasn't human nor a god. You were unique, and still are. So that's why I picked Monster High because they will accept you no matter what."

Cupid sat back into her seat. She knew she was question mark. She wasn't human nor a god, so her origins was a mystery to her. But going to a school, as her father described, where the people there accept you and your flaws didn't sound as bad as she thought about it.

"When do I leave?" She asked.

"You leave today but before you go, I have a little present for you." Eros pulled out a box that was hiding behind him. It was covered in a light pink wrapping paper and a black heart-shaped bow was placed on top.

"Did mom help you wrap this?" She giggled as her father placed the present in her hands.

"You can tell, can't you?" Eros chuckled.

She carefully unwrapped her present, making sure not to ruin her mother's handy work. She lifted up the lid of the box and saw that it was an arrow launcher. The main color was black, and there was pink and white hearts on it with lace details. On top was a heart-shaped laser pointer.

"I thought the laser pointer was a nice touch so it can help you land your arrows. It was your mother's idea to make it the shape of a heart." Eros said.

Cupid faced her father and smiled. "Thank you, daddy. I love it."

"I knew you would. Now, I think, it's time for you to go to your new assignment."

"But what about my stuff? I need to pack."

"Already taken care of," Eros assured his daughter. "Even placed a picture of the family and some good bye notes in there, too. So are you ready?"

_No need to ask me twice,_ Cupid thought. _This is my first assignment, an assignment that I waited so long for. I was more than ready. _

"Ready."

"Alright. Take care, my beloved. Make a lot of friends, study hard and help fall in love." And with Eros's final word, he snapped his fingers, which transported Cupid from his Viewing Room to a different room. Cupid blinked.

"Ahh, you're finally here." A female voice said behind the chair that was in front of her. The chair turned around to reveal a woman wearing a purple coat. Her black hair was pulled into a bun, and there seems to be a faint line across her neck.

"Welcome to Monster High," The woman said. She flashed a warm smile. "I am Headmistress Bloodgood."

Cupid was about to introduce herself when the woman placed her hands on her head, lift It up, placed it on the desk in front of her and continued talking.

"I hope your travel here was pleasant and sound."

* * *

㈏2 **Author Notes** ㈏2 **Hello Hello, everyone! I'm CupidBomb, nice to meet you! This is my first time writing a fanfic and publicly submitting my work, so I'm alittle nervous. Anyboo, this fic is about one of favorite characters in MH, Cupid and featuring one my OTP's Cupitine (Cupid/Valentine). Please enjoy my story. I would love to hear some comments and review from you sweeties, I'm open to suggestions : 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

㈏2 **This story belongs to CupidBomb. But the characters, however, do not. Please enjoy~ **㈏2

* * *

"I hope your travel here was pleasant and sound."

Cupid was taken back. This woman's head is clean off from her neck. No parlor trick. It was right in front of her on the table, still talking and looking at her. She had to remind herself that this isn't home anymore. This is Monster High, a place for monsters, so she is bound to see some more stuff that is probably a lot more creepy yet intriguing than this.

Headmistress Bloodgood gave Cupid a worried look. "Are you alright?"

Cupid shock her head and returned Bloodgood's smile from before. "Uh, yeah. I'm just trying to take it all in. I haven't seen someone take off their head and continue to talk before." She gave a little awkward giggle.

"Oh, did I shock you? I thought you would have been used to the monster community already." Bloodgood was about to place her head back on her body when Cupid raise up her hand.

"I haven't been accustomed to the monster community until now, but I'm more intrigued than shocked, really."

Bloodgood stared at her of a moment before smiling at her and sliding back into her seat. She placed both her hands together on the table. "I take it your that your father explained what Monster High is about, yes?"

"Yes, he did."

"And I assume that he also told you why you are here besides Deadecation?" Bloodgood went on. She raised one of her arched eyebrows.

Cupid felt a little spark in her shot up from her leg. She was still excited that she got her first assignment. "Yes."

"Good. Now on to the next part," Bloodgood opened one of draws that was next to her and pulled out a sheet of paper that was white on one side but can clearly see that the other side is colored into tiny squares. "Your schedule."

Cupid reached across the table and revived her schedule. Once in her hands, she got a good look at it. Home Ick, History of the Undead, Clawculus, Monster Literature, Dead Languages, and Physical Deadecation were the names of the classes she was going to take. Just like the moment when Bloodgood took off her head, she found the name of these classes intriguing as well.

"As you can see," Bloodgood say out loud. She placed her head back on to her body as she got up from behind her desk and walked until she was in front of it. She crossed her arms over her chest. "This is all the classes you will be taking, but I craved out a little space for you to do your extracurricular activities."

Cupid looked at her schedule once more to find a little white box in between Clawculus and Monster Literature. She assumed that the box represent her extracurricular activity.

"When I mean extracurricular activities, I mean you making love connections. On the other side of the school, there is a small broadcast studio. The only thing it's been used for is per-recorded creepateria menus for the week. But I figured you can turned that old studio into something a little bit more creative."

"You want me to do my love connections live? Why not use my bow and arrows?"

"If you use your bow and arrows out in the open, I fear it's going to cause pandemonium. Doing your love connections from a studio is efficient because the students will still get the help they need and it will be exciting for them to hear something other than 'Today for lunch is gory zola soup."

"Makes sense," Cupid placed a finger to her lip. "But does that mean I will be kept hidden?"

Bloodgood threw up her hands. "Oh, no. You are part of the student disembody now, which means you are part of our little family. The only thing I'm hiding about you is that you do your love connections from the studio."

Cupid thought for a moment. Instead of doing her love connections out in the open, which is probably good on her part considering how bad a shot she is, she get to do it from a studio. Kind of exciting, really.

"Any questions?" Bloodgood asked the girl.

"Can I still use my bow and arrows?"

"Only in emergencies, yes. Anything else?"

"Not anything I can think of right now."

"Good. I kept you here long enough," Bloodgood eased herself up from the desk and walked over to the door. When she opened it, a short cool breeze kissed Cupid lightly on the back of her neck. "Time to go to your first class."

"My first class…" Cupid said to herself softly as she got up. "But what about my things? Where will I be staying?"

"All taken care of. Your things and belongings have been sent to your aunt house. She have informed me that she will be picking you later today."

"You mean Auntie Harmonia?" Cupid asked, now in the hallway. Her soft voice bounded off the walls and found its way back into her ear, like a whisper.

"That's the one," Bloodgood closed the door and motion the girl to follow her down the hallway. Her black riding boots clicked and clacked against the shiny floor. "Your father wanted it to be a surprise. Ahh, here we are. Dead Languages."

The young goddess in training almost bumped into Bloodgood but catch herself just in time.

Bloodgood opened the door gently, trying not to disturb the class even more than she already is. "Mr. Rotter."

"…Remember to roll your R's, children. Oh, Headmistress Bloodgood. So good to see you." Mr. Rotter said. In his thick Romanian accent, it was kind of hard to make out what he was saying.

"Mr. Rotter, I have a new student here. Her name is Chariclo Arganthone and just for today, I want to watch and observe the class," Bloodgood turned back to Cupid. "Go on. Don't be shy, none of these students here are going to bite. Well, maybe one but that's just his way of saying hello."

Cupid let out a puff of air and walked slowly into the classroom. She the sound of the door closing and Bloodgood's footsteps walking back down the hall. As she entered the room, Cupid just kept looking down at her feet because she doesn't want to see all the eyes that was staring at her. Her plan was working for a bit until she bumped into Mr. Rotter. That's when she heard a few giggled escaped their lips.

She looked up at her teacher. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No harm done, child." Mr. Rotter said. "It's OK to be nervous on your first day, so don't apologize. Why don't you take that empty seat in the first row next to Valentine? Val, raise your hand up so Chariclo can see who you are."

Cupid lifted her head to see who Valentine was. He was sitting with his back straight, not slouching like the other boys. His skin was pale and sort of perfect, no scars or marks. Like porcelain. His hair was shaggy with black and red stripes. His eyes was covered by dark tinted glasses, but what she have seen already he was handsome. Really handsome. It made her cheeks flash a bit, and apparently he noticed because she gave her a little smirk.

After Cupid took her seat, Mr. Rotter went on with his lesson. And the rest of the day went by in a blur. She didn't do her first broadcast today, considering she was new and Bloodgood wanted her to get her toes wet in the water first before going to straight to work. But she did make one friend, however. Her name is Frankie. And during lunch, Frankie invited Cupid to sit with her and her friends. With was good because its worst being the new kid and you are sitting all by yourself. So, all in all, Cupid's first day was pretty good. Made a friend, didn't seat alone during lunch and sat next to a cute boy during her first class. She couldn't wait for what is going to happen next.

* * *

㈏2 **Author's Notes** ㈏2 **So guys, this is the second chapter! I'm sorry if it's a bit long and boring ( ;A;) because I wanted to make the characters talk more. Well, I did that but I couldn't make them shut up so I'm sorry for all the talking ;A; Anyways, please enjoy 3 I would love to hear from you all :D and also I thinking about changing the rating later on because I'm thinking up something naughty in mind for Cupid and Val ; 3**


End file.
